Dr Blowhole's Brand New Plan
by penguinsfan19
Summary: Dr. Blowhole has captured Skipper and he has an evil plan in mind for Skipper.
1. Captured

I got a great story idea from a FanFiction Writer named DannyPhantomsTwin (now is known as AquaSeaBlue) almost two years. Now, I have a lot of time to work with this story idea and hopefully turn it into an interesting FanFiction Story. Thanks for the idea, AquaSeaBlue.

I know everyone that reads my FanFiction Stories are quite familiar with Sam, Erika, Layla, and Jonah; but they will not be in this FanFiction Story because this story will take place before the guardians met their friends at the Central Park Zoo.

* * *

**Skipper's POV**

I would have never guessed that this would happen to me and that I would be utterly helpless without my team. The worst part of all, other than being a prisoner of my hated nemesis, is that my team doesn't even know that I've been captured. Of course, they wouldn't figure it out because Dr. Blowhole created a perfect duplicate of myself. I'm still hoping that the duplicate makes a mistake or slips up that would help my men to realize that the clone is imposter and will come up with a plan to rescue me from this prison. Now, I open my eyes to see Dr. Blowhole smiling at me, a sinister smile that I find really unsettling, and I know at once that he has evil plans set in mind for me. I watch him carefully as he presses a push on his scooter and before I can react, a metal claw grabs me tightly around my waist. I notice that my archenemy doesn't look too thrilled that I refused to struggle against his metal claw, but I knew it was worthless. After a few minutes, we reach the lab room that my crazed dolphin foe has been torturing me in for the last two weeks and slams my body onto a lab table.

"Evening, Skipper. Are you ready to cooperate with me or do I have to torture you again tonight?" Dr. Blowhole said in a sly sigh.

"You're going to have to torture me, Blowhole because I will never help you to eliminate my team!" I shouted at him in a determined voice.

"Fine, I will torture you! But once I am done torturing you, I am going to put my new plan into action and you are going to be forced to cooperate with me." Dr. Blowhole growled as he picked up some electrode pads and stuck them onto his foe's body.

"Really, you are going to electrocute me again." I laughed, and then shut up as I noticed that Blowhole had a combat knife in his flipper.

"Actually, I was thinking of slicing you up with this knife first. How does that sound to you, Skipper?" Dr. Blowhole muttered darkly.

"Why ask me? I mean you are the one about to torture me, so what would I know about torturing someone." I sighed as Blowhole bent his face down over mine and I let out a small gasp as he stabbed the knife up into my chest. "Just give it up, you are not going to force me to cooperate with you." I grunted through the intense pain.

"You really think that I'm done torturing you because I have only just begun. As for your needed cooperation, I will have exactly what I need to force you to eliminate that pathetic team of yours." Blowhole snickered at me as removed the knife swiftly from my chest and pressed the blade against my throat slightly, hard enough to make a small cut and turn my white feathers red.

"What is he playing at and what could he possibly do to me that he hasn't done already?" I thought to myself, and then groaned in pain as Blowhole decided to slash his knife across my stomach. I looked down and saw long cut that spread across my stomach, which was bleeding profusely.

"Are you going to cooperate with me now?" Dr. Blowhole asked in a growl as he stared at me.

"NO, I'M NEVER GOING TO COOPERATE WITH YOU!" I answered in a yell as Blowhole's face exploded with rage.

"BEING STUBBORN, ARE WE? TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME AND BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT WILL YOU REGRET THIS, SKIPPER!" Dr. Blowhole bellowed.

Blowhole was taking his good old time on torturing me tonight; he even had a wide smirk on his face as he tortured me. I knew he wanted to torture me until I hit my breaking point, but I never gave him the satisfaction of hearing me say that I surrender. The shocks of electricity were worse than the stabbing or slicing with the knife, but I still managed to hold out for the first three shocks and I started to fade into unconsciousness before the fourth shock. Unfortunately, my nemesis slapped me hard in the face to keep me awake as he announced his plan to me with gusto. Through my blurred vision, I noticed that my enemy had a tiny microchip in his flipper and I heard him faintly say that it was a mind control chip. I wriggled violently against the cuffs restraining me, but it was no use as Blowhole laughed coldly at me and pressed a button on a computer keyboard to release me from the cuffs hold. I jumped to my feet suddenly to escape from my foe, but everything in the lab seemed to be spinning as I collapsed on the lab table face first. My heartbeat began to race as Blowhole called for two of his lobster henchmen and ordered them to pin me down onto the lab table, while he put the mind control chip in the back of my neck.

"Now hold still and this will only hurt alot." Dr. Blowhole announced coldly as he turned on the mind control chip and I heard a small buzzing sound right before I felt an intense drilling pain in the back of my neck.

"AGGHHHH, MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" I shouted as the mind control chip kept drilling through the back of my neck.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Blowhole snickered as he watched his flightless foe squirm in pain, while his two lobster minions held Skipper down on the lab table.

"YOU'RE INSANE, DR. BLOWHOLE! I DON'T CARE HOW STRONG THAT MIND CONTROL CHIP OF YOURS IS, I WILL NEVER HELP YOU DESTROY MY TEAM!" I yelled before everything I held dear was wiped out.

"Oh really, are you absolutely sure about that? What is your mission, Skipper?" Dr. Blowhole questioned slyly.

"My mission is to eliminate three penguins named Kowalski, Rico, and Private." I said sternly and in a robotic voice as I took out the lobsters pinning down to the lab table.

"Good, now go to the Central Park Zoo and complete your mission." Dr. Blowhole stated.

"I will do it, master." I replied automatically.


	2. Skipper's Backthe Plan

**Kowalski's POV**

I was woken up suddenly from my sleep by a quiet slapping sound in the HQ and when I opened my eyes, I saw Skipper climbing out through the fishbowl hatch. I got out of my bunk quickly, while Rico and Private yawned before asking me what was going on. I told them that Skipper had just left the HQ, which all of us thought was strange because it was two in the morning. Swiftly, the three of us climbed the ladder, through the fishbowl hatch, and followed Skipper outside of the zoo's grounds in silence. We followed Skipper for awhile until he stopped in the middle of the park, while the three of us observed him from behind a nearby shrub. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, we witnessed something that totally freaky, which was another Skipper appearing in the park and he was talking to the Skipper that we had been observing. Rico and Private looked totally confused by the appearance of this other Skipper, but I was also confused at first. Now that I saw the two Skippers in the park, I realized that the real Skipper must have been captured by one of our enemies and they made a copy of Skipper that would return to the zoo to make sure we didn't figure out that our leader had been captured. After telling Private and Rico of my theory about the appearance of the two Skippers, the two of them still seemed a little confused when the two Skippers started fighting with each other. We watched in total shock as the Skipper that had his back to us was tackled by the other Skipper, and then saw the other Skipper punch the Skipper we followed hard in the face. Even from our hiding spot, we heard the crackling of an electronic voice speaker before it shut down completely and now one Skipper was left standing, the real Skipper and our leader. I noticed Skipper begin to waddle towards the zoo entrance before he stopped and got into a fighting stance as he heard a rustle of leaves, and then he saw the three of us.

"Hey boys, it's a little late to be out for a stroll around the park." Skipper stated as we came to where he was standing.

"Where have you been, Skipper? Who captured you and how long has that imposter been at the zoo?" I asked as soon as my leader and I were face to face.

"Dr. Blowhole captured me two weeks ago and took me to the abandoned aquarium on Coney Island, while he created that robot version of me to return to the zoo." Skipper informed.

"Othen than torturing you for two weeks, what was Dr. Blowhole's plan for you?'' Private questioned in a fear-filled squeak.

"This time Blowhole's only plan for me was to torture me until I hit my breaking point, which was unsuccessful because I escaped." Skipper announced.

"So, Blowhole didn't have any plans for you other than torturing you until you reached your breaking point." I spoke with my voice full of suspicion, while Private and Rico looked concerned as we stared at our leader.

"Trust me, guys, that the only reason Dr. Blowhole captured me was to torture me and if he did have any other plans for me, I escaped before I could find out about those plans." Skipper explained confidently.

"All right. Lets get home to get some sleep before the zoo opens." Private and I replied.

"Yah, bedtime!" Rico grunted as he let out a big yawn as the four of us began to waddle back towards the zoo.

I looked at my leader for a few seconds, my eyes filled with suspicion, as Private and Rico talked to him happily. I tried to think about what he had said earlier, but I kept thinking that there was something that Skipper wasn't telling us. At the moment, I couldn't imagine that Dr. Blowhole would just capture Skipper and torture him without having other plans in mind for him. In the past, I remember Blowhole's schemes for Skipper always involved a plot to eliminate Rico, Private, and me. But this time seemed totally different because nothing seemed strange about Skipper, except the idea of him escaping from one of Dr. Blowhole's lairs by himself. Also, Blowhole didn't make exact replicas of his enemies in the past when he managed to capture one of us. My head started to hurt as I tried to figure out Blowhole's plan, but it was a total failure. I noticed that we were waddling towards the secret entrance in the zoo's main wall that led to the trophy entrance of our HQ. By the time that all of us reached the main room of our HQ, we were exhausted and fell asleep immediately after we climbed into our bunks.

* * *

**Dr. Blowhole's POV**

I stared at the images of my foes sleeping soundly on my computer screen. I focused my attention Kowalski, the genius penguin in Skipper's little team, because I knew that he was suspicious about what my true plans for his leader could be. I knew that he or the other two penguins had not noticed that their leader had one of my state-of-art mind control chips in the back of his neck. Also, I knew that my flightless foes would not figure out that I was controlling their leader's mind until it was too late. I guess there was always a possibility that Skipper would resist the power of my mind control chip, but for the time being, Skipper wasn't fighting the control at all. I had just continued observing my flightless foes on the computer screen when I heard a knock on the door behind me and the muffled voice of my head lobster henchman, X. I quickly drove over towards the door and pressed a button that automatically opened the door, while X the lobster scurried into the room.

"What is it, X? You know how agitivated I get when someone interrupts me while I am pondering." I growled at the lobster.

"The guys and I have been wondering when you are going to tell Skipper to eliminate the rest of your foes, Boss." X answered me in a stammer.

"It's going to take a few days because Kowalski is suspicious about my true plans for Skipper." I informed him.

"But wouldn't it be easier if you told Skipper to kill Kowalski, who seems to be the only loose end." X muttered his suggestion.

"No, it wouldn't be easier to have Skipper destroy Kowalski right now because Kowalski could defeat Skipper with Rico and Private's help. My plan is to get Skipper alone with each of them, and then I will order Skipper to take out his teammates one at a time." I explained to X.

"Thanks for the information and that is a pretty solid plan, Boss." X replied before he left the room.

"Yes, I am quite sure that this plan of mine will finally rid me of my troublesome foes once and for all. Kowalski, Private, and Rico won't even know what will hit them until it is too late. MUHWAHHH!" I laughed evilly.


	3. A Dangerous Situation

**Private's POV**

I woke up quite sluggish this morning as I noticed that Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper hadn't gotten out of bed yet. I heard the faint sound of the zoo's bell ringing as I nudged each of my teammates to get up, while each of them groaned as they opened their eyes. Each of us raced up the ladder and waddled out of the HQ to greet our morning visitors with our smile and wave routine. As we performed for the humans, I noticed that Skipper wasn't giving us any orders or compliments on the stunts we were doing. Instead, he just stood around or did a flip into the water and watched Kowalski, Rico, and I do our routine. When our visitors left, Skipper said he was going to get some coffee and went into the HQ. Kowalski, Rico, and I gathered around each other to talk about Skipper's weird behavior this morning.

"I think there is something wrong with Skipper, guys." I replied.

"Something wrong how?" Rico grunted.

"I mean something is wrong because Skipper hasn't given us any orders or compliments today. Plus, he barely did any of our new routine a few minutes ago." I explained to Rico, while Kowalski pondered on my answers.

"I have to admit that Skipper has acted strange since he escaped from Dr. Blowhole's Lair on Coney Island, but what can we do to make him tell us what is really going on?" Kowalski asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find out what happened on Coney Island." I answered.

"Definitely." Rico and Kowalski agreed with me as Skipper came out of the HQ.

"Definitely what, boys?" Skipper questioned us suddenly.

"Private was just saying we should go out for snow cones later, if that is all right with you?" Kowalski said.

"Sure, why not! we haven't had snow cones in a long time." Skipper stated in an excited tone.

"Snow cones!" Rico exclaimed.

"All right, snow cone day!" Kowalski and I shouted excitedly.

* * *

**Dr. Blowhole's POV**

I growled as I stared at my four penguin foes on my computer screen because Kowalski, Rico, and Private were still determined to figure out about what happened when I had Skipper as my prisoner. X, my head lobster henchman, had scurried out of the room when I had begun to rant on and on about how much I loathed my enemies' determination. The only fortunate matter at hand was that Skipper was not resisting the power of my mind control chip at all, which was excellent in my opinion. I knew that I was going to have to separate my other three flightless foes, so they couldn't protect each other before they forced my pawn and their leader to tell them what happened here. I noticed that X the Lobster had returned as I finished my agitated rant and was waiting for what devious plans I had in mind for my enemies.

"Do you have any plans that involve separating Kowalski, Rico, and Private from each other?" X asked me.

"No, I don't. Actually, I'm waiting for Private, Kowalski, or Rico to be alone with Skipper and that is when I will strike." I snickered.

"That is a great idea, Boss." X announced.

"Thanks, X. But the wait is going to be unbearable." I sighed.

* * *

**Rico's POV**

I waddled slowly behind the others as we headed back to the zoo from the snow cone stand in the park. I knew that we had to find out what happened to Skipper at Dr. Blowhole's Lair on Coney Island, but a small part of myself didn't want to know what happened and just wanted to get back to normal. Private and Kowalski had come up with a great plan to ask Skipper about what really happened at Coney Island, but I was still worried that the plan might fail. The plan was to have one of us to have a one-on-one conversation with Skipper, but I feared that one of us would get hurt if we separated and found out that Blowhole had done something horrible to Skipper. I know and so do Kowalski and Private that Skipper is the best fighter out of the four of us, which makes perfect sense since he is our leader. As I finished up with my thoughts, I saw immediately that Kowalski was talking to Skipper as Private came waddling towards me. As we headed into the zoo, Private announced that he and I were going to take a walk around the zoo before lights out, while Kowalski and Skipper just replied all right.

"Are you okay, Rico?" Private asked as he noticed the worried expression on my face.

"Yeah, buta I'm worryed thaat the plan mighta fail (but I'm worried that the plan might fail)." I sighed.

"I don't think there is anything to worry about, Rico." Private answered.

"Okay, buta whata about Kowalski (but what about Kowalski)?" I muttered the my question.

"I am certain that Kowalski will be all right too." Private confided.

* * *

**Kowalski's POV**

Skipper looked at me with concern as he waited for me tell him that Rico, Private, and I were worried that Dr. Blowhole had an evil plan in mind for him. I began to explain our reasons for worrying about him and frankly, I was feeling bothered about the idea that Dr. Blowhole could have plan up his flipper that would end gravely for our team. I noticed that Skipper was looking solemn for a few moments as I continued to talk and I was about to tell him that he shouldn't blame himself for what happened to him, when he just tackled me to the ground. Skipper slammed my body against a lab table that sent a couple of beakers flying and shattering into pieces on the floor. I stared at my leader in fear as he grabbed a large shard of glass and slowly moved it across my face, while a malicious smirk was spread across his beak. For some reason, I notice that malicious smirk that Skipper was giving me, but the strange thing is that the only animal I have seen that had a smirk like that was Dr. Blowhole. As I realized this, Skipper began to talk to me in a sadistic voice, which sounded horrifying to me.

"Kowalski, I think you and the boys would have been better off if the three of you just believed me last night when I said Blowhole only tortured me for two weeks. But it is like they say about curiosity, which is that curiosity could be the death of you." Skipper sighed evilly as I felt the sharp edge of glass slice through my cheek.

"The boys and I do trust you, Skipper, it's Dr. Blowhole we don't trust. Now if you don't mind, could you please place the shard of glass down on the ground." I said in calm voice, regardless of my panicked mind.

"Good-bye, Kowalski." Skipper replied as he lifted his flipper that was holding the broken glass and about to stab me in the chest.

"Arghhh! Skipper, PLEASE STOP!" I yelled frantically as I slammed my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable.

"KOWALSKI! OH MY GOSH, KOWALSKI, WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU!" Skipper shouted in his normal voice all of the sudden as I opened my eyes to see my leader looking utterly confused and terrified.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME, SKIPPER! I THINK IT IS ABOUT TIME YOU TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED ON CONEY ISLAND, NO MATTER HOW DISTURBING IT IS!" I screamed at him out of fear, anger, and confusion.

"All right Kowalski, I'll tell you." Skipper answered in a sad voice.


End file.
